


Zoom meeting

by NightRogue94



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Other, Zoom - Freeform, inspired by a tweet on Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightRogue94/pseuds/NightRogue94
Summary: this was inspired by a tweet on Twitter. enjoy!(characters belong to MOA)





	Zoom meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware of that fact you're gonna point that out but it's called IMAGINATION.  
> overall enjoy.

ZOOM MEETING  
(Plumbers log on into Zoom and they all great each other)

Plumber Jerry: hello everyone and welcome to our Zoom meeting. We have decided to hold a virtual meeting today because of the Covid-19 spiking up on Earth since we have some of us that are here who are either living on this planet or stationed here too.

Magister Pateliday: I thought we could use the time today for how we can improve your experience being here as well as any issues you want to bring up too, let us know if there's something you wanna say

(Some of the Plumbers starts bickering)  
Plumber Jerry: *mutes them all* ok, calm down everyone. We'll take this one day at a time.

Max Tennyson: let's start with one at a time folks. 

*Jerry unmutes everyone at once*

Gwen Tennyson: Thank you. I know this isn't easy with the Coronavirus going around but I hope you all stay safe and healthy as well.  
*everyone agrees with Gwen*

Rook Blonko: I hope you are all following the protocol of the pandemic wearing your chin diapers.

Kevin Levin: you mean our masks.

Rook Blonko: right.

*one Plumber was frozen on Zoom*

Kevin Levin: dude, I think your face is freezing up 

Upgrade: maybe the guy might not have good quality or a crappy computer 

*everyone can hear a lot of noise on Zoom*

???: *is masturbating* OH MY GOD. I definitely want you on my dick so bad! 

Kevin Levin: what the hell was that??? it looks like somebody jacking off *mutes the audio*

Gwen Tennyson and Rook Blonko: is he not aware that we can all hear and see him on camera? 

*Gwen And Rook exchanged looks on their faces*

Swampfire: *is really embarrassed and covers himself* I thought everything was off and not on Zoom!

Upgrade: sounds like you didn't mute and turn off the camera by any chance. also that sounds really embarrassing especially in a virtual meeting too. 

Kevin Levin: Yeah, we can hear that.  
(meeting was rushed through and then ended)


End file.
